All About Us
by BlueEyedFairy
Summary: A songfic about HermioneDraco with the most wonderful song All About us by T.A.T.U! Harry and Ron find out Hermione and Draco are together. They rush after Hermione and end up fighting with Draco.


Author's Note: First off, please enjoy… second I fell in love with this song the moment I heard it! Also, I LOVE the pairing Hermione/Draco… so here is my first song fic… enjoy.

They… say… don't… trust… 

Hermione looked up at Ron and Harry who had just heard the news… she was falling for the enemy.

You… Me… We… Us… 

Hermione had tears in her eyes but at that moment the boys didn't care. It was their sixth year and winter vacation, Hermione found herself in love with Draco and he felt the same for her. They discovered it in their fifth year but only now dared to tell Harry and Ron.

So we'll… fall… if we… must… 

Hermione ran down the large corridors searching for that blonde haired boy… Harry and Ron running after her wanting her away from him. Tears struck her eyes as she found him in the courtyard sitting alone on one of the stone benches. As soon as he saw her and her condition he stood just in time for her to run into his arms. She turned as Harry and Ron stopped in front of them with their wands out. Hermione looked up at Draco and he got his wand out as well.

Cause its… you… me 

_And it's all about…_

"I don't want to do this…" Draco said, looking down at the hurt Hermione and then back up at Ron and Harry.

"You have no choice, Malfoy!" Harry said in fury and pain.

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about (all about us)  
All about us  
That's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause you know what  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about (all about us)  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
'Cause you know what

It's all about us (it's all about us)  
It's all about lies (it's all about us)  
You the one I can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us

Before Harry could shoot off a spell Hermione stood in front of Draco. "NO HARRY! I TRUSTED YOU!" She screamed mostly in hurt but some in anger.

"Hermione, he's not good… he's not worth it!" Ron tried to explain but said it most evilly.

"No," Draco said calmly placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Their not worth it."

Hermione took Draco's hand and they turned and began walking away.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON US!" Harry yelled in anger but there was sadness in his voice.

If… they… hurt… you… they… hurt… me… too… 

Harry ran up and turned Draco around and punched him hard in the jaw, making Draco fall backwards onto the ground. Hermione cried out and tried to restrain Ron from getting to Draco. Draco stood up and punched Harry across the eye and nose making him fall to the ground and slightly black out. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and began walking away… Hermione followed… willingly.

So… we'll… rise… up…won't… stop… 

_And it's all about…_

_It's all about…_

Hermione turned back and looked at her two best friends. Ron was leaning on the ground and Harry was propped up on his elbows looking at them walking away. Ron shook his head and Harry looked down, blood dripping from his nose.

She turned back and began walking with Draco… Draco's grip tight on her hand.

"I love you, 'Mione." Draco said, stopping and turning to glance at Harry and Ron who were now standing and watching like hawks.

"I love you, always Draco." Hermione said sweetly.

With Harry's and Ron's eyes still watching in pain, it added a great more of hurt inside when Draco connected lips with Hermione. Hermione taking in his soft and gentle kiss and returning the favor, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Draco pulling her closer by the waist soon the kiss became passionate and when they parted they looked over at Harry and Ron who was now both wide-eyed.

Hermione just looked and then a smile came to her face… "You know what Draco… forget what they think."

"Why?" Draco asked, confused because those were her best friends that she just left for him.

They caught eye contact, "Cause it's all about us." Hermione said simply which made Draco smile sweetly.

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about (all about us)  
All about us  
That's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause you know what  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about (all about us)  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
'Cause you know what

_It's all about us (it's all about us)  
It's all about lies (it's all about us)  
You the one I can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us_

Authors Note: I hope that you liked it… it took me a while… if you guys review I might continue… but I have to know if you guys like it or not.

Yours Truly,

Nikkie (BlueEyedFairy)


End file.
